Sunrise
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: Oneshot, done on a dare. hint's of Jacob/Alice paring.


I broke the kiss by yanking my head back and stared at Jasper with wide eyes. It felt as if a train hit me and I was being dragged along the bottom of the tracks.

_**Oh God**_.

If I could cry, there would be a river of tears flowing out of my tear ducts right now. Jasper looked at me with worried eyes. He could feel my hurt and anxiety. When he took a step towards me I ran. I turned on my heels and ran for it. I couldn't bare to be around him. It hurt to much.

"Alice!" He called after me but I never faltered. I kept going.

I couldn't blame Edward and Bella for what happened. I wouldn't. They had no part in his actions.

What surprised me was the fact that Emmet didn't smell him on Rosalie. That I didn't smell Rosalie on him. Most likely they scrubbed the smell off so we wouldn't know what happened.

I wasn't thinking straight and didn't know where I was headed until I came upon the shifters. They were having a bonfire. The overwhelming stench of them and the smoke snapped me out of my reverie and I stopped running almost immediately after I came upon them.

I knew that they thought something happened when they caught sight of me and the expression I wore.

Jacob and Sam were the ones to jog over, the others watching me wearily.

"What's going on? Was there an attack?" Jacob asked, his voice strained. I said nothing.

"Well? What happened?" Sam asked, his tone authoritative.

"Alice?" Jacob placed a concerned hand on my shoulder. It was then that I collapsed onto my knees in the sand, my face burred into my hands. Choked sobs were all that escaped me.

"Alice!" He was kneeling in front of me. The others surrounded me, concerned. They knew something had to have happened otherwise I wouldn't be acting in such a way.

"I..I-" I tried to speak but I couldn't get out what I needed to say, words escaped me.

I heard them murmuring around me, wondering what to do when Sam finally came to a decision.

"We're going to go check out the Cullens' place to see what's going on. Jared, Paul, Embry come with me." Sam spoke in the same tone he used with me. Jacob picked me up and carried me through the sea of people to where Sam and the others were standing. Leah and Seth automatically followed behind him. Then they were off, me still in Jacobs arms.

I tensed as we neared the house. I didn't want to see his face ever again. Everyone was already waiting outside when we arrived, Jasper was staring at the ground in shame. Emmet wouldn't even look at Rosalie no matter her attempts to get him to forgive her.

Jasper said nothing, sensing the hostility I felt towards him. Edward's face showed a look of pain. Our family was breaking up and falling to pieces. He knew as well as I that there was no way I was ever going to forgive Jasper for what he did. I would never forget what I saw in the premonition.

The shifters looked around with worry since none of us said anything. They were beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Jacob glanced down into my face and sighed. I was standing on my own, but his arms were still around me, trying to comfort me.

"What's going on?" He asked. Edward was the one to speak up when no one else volunteered to do so.

"It's nothing." He said, and Jacob growled.

"Nothing?! Then why is she so upset?! She herself couldn't even say what was wrong!" Jacob snarled out between clenched teeth. It surprised me how protectively fierce he was.

"It's none of your business, dog-breath." Rosalie growled. Emmet laughed, startling us all. All eyes turned to him.

"Why not just tell him? We shouldn't keep things from them, after all they did help us countless times." Emmet sounded so mature, so unlike himself. The old happy and carefree Emmet. "It's just that Rosalie and Jasper slept together. That's why Alice ran away, to get away from Jasper. Seems to me like it's a good idea."

The shifters seemed shocked at the information Emmet gave them, started at it even. His behavior was way off from normal.

Jacob nodded and looked down at me. I stared back.

He looked away after a moment, looking back at the others.

"We'll take care of her until she feels better." Was all he said and then we left, heading back the way we came.

The group split up when we neared the beach, everyone but Jacob and I left to go back to the bonfire to explain why I acted in such a way. We, Jacob and I, went to the cliffs and sat down upon them. Not a word was spoken between us. The sky began to get brighter, the sun getting closer to rising in the sky. I laid my head on his shoulder, not hearing a single complaint from him nor did he stiffen in the slightest. He just put an arm around me.

We both stayed that way, watching as the sun slowly came up.


End file.
